Halo Chronicles
|Image= |Message= |Released= |Length= }} Halo Chronicles is a collection of Halo short stories. Stories Trouble at the playground (Matthias Karlsson/Matt-256) "In 2517, 75 children were abducted by ONI section 3 and taken to Reach. All of them had superior skills and traits compared to other kids, and similarly, a superior destiny was chosen for them; to become the elite supersoldiers, the weapons of the UNSC against rebellion. But first they must adapt to their environment. For some, this is hard; Riker, a cold, all-hating kid, gets in trouble. How will he get out of this mess? Will destiny play a prank on him and bond him with Lavernius, his direct opposite?" Characters *Riker-012 *Laszlo-108 Story Steps of Doubt (Matthias Karlsson/Matt-256) "The year is 2571. Humanity survived the great war, and have finally taken a hold on the galaxy as one of its greater powers, recovering their losses and making improvements. A new, stronger humanity, under a new, stronger United Nations Space Command. But is it enough to prepare humanity for the still-existing dangers of the galaxy, or will it find itself small fish in an ocean of sharks?" "The remnants of the Acolytes of Devotion, a savage, Sangheilian Covenant-era sect, have returned, allying themselves with over a hundred different ragtag groups, including terrorists, rebels, crime syndicates, gangs and pirates, in order to hurt the UNSC and the rest of humanity for the damage they caused the first Acolytes. Raids, bombing runs and assassinations have occurred on human colonies for a bitter three years." "To put an end to the savage and brutal conflict, tactical and strategical Captain Salomon Martin, Naval Special Warfare Division, is given permission to assemble any kind of team that he desires in order to combat a shadowy menace and stop it before humanity falls in decline. But in his desperation to get his hands on the best possible soldiers available, Martin assembles a group of soldiers that all hate each other's guts. Will they overcome their differences to combat their shared adversary, or fall into disarray and let the Acolyte-led ragtag group pull off the most ambititious and dangerous plan humanity has faced thus far?" Characters *Rachel-343 *Mac Sanders *Bear Team *Dexter Parker *Riker-012 *Team Scimitar Leonidan Logs (Matthias Karlsson/Matt-256) While it's clear the three Leonidan Operatives - or ONI's Hands - did exist, there is little data available about their existance. After the three (Laszlo, Leonid and Riker) were declassified to increase the number of alive SPARTANs for the endgame of the war, the Office of Investigations began a campaign to uncover their secrets. This is a list of the data found by the Office, compiled in chronological order. Characters *Codename: WASHINGTON *Codename: CHRONO *Codename: EGOR *Codename: DRACULA Section ZERO Files (Kim/Subtank) "The purpose of this article is to review the available data closely and make best guesses with the information we’ve been provided. That being said, the information found within contains some assumptions about events and characters. At its highest capacity, this piece should be used as a peripheral caveat of likelihoods based on facts. The following information shown has been filtered and altered to a multilingual program. The following shows the analysis of the predecessor of the Forerunner, a title which the SOTA has claimed to be the Precursors. Though historians and scientists considered this as pure speculation, recent encounter with a non-Forerunner based avatar has surfaced, evoking further research into the matter." Characters *Codename: FABULIST *Codename: SUPERGRASS High Treason (James/LOMI) "2611, and the SPARTAN-IV's have graduated and been in operation for a year now. Each Company has reached their maximum efficiency, as individuals, units or as a whole regiment: however, there are those that don't want this. ''"Miranda Talavera, XO of Kilo Company, was once a former 'Persian' operative for the United Rebel Front until Operation: THERMOPYLAE when all other Persians but Miranda were killed by none other than Riker-012, her current CO. Not only this, but afterwards Miranda served as a bounty hunter for a number of years before she was captured by the Sangheili and placed in a cryo-prison: the only reason she was alive was because UNSC HIGHCOM had bargained for her life so she could train SPARTAN-IV's. ''"Miranda had gained some trust among the SPARTANs and other trainers over her years of service, but they still distrusted her greatly: so, when it appeared that she had leaked out top secret information on the SPARTAN-IV's to the newly revitalized URF, the SPARTANs were the first to go after her to try and bring her in for court marshal, and they would have succeeded.... had it not been for the most unlikely of people, Riker-012, her most passionate hater ''"Of all the people, Riker believed that Miranda was innocent: so, now he and Miranda, still hating one another, must prove Miranda's innocence with the entire galaxy's military forces and bounty hunters out to get her. The question is, who would try to have Miranda killed, and why? Perhaps more important, was this just someone's quest for personal vengeance, or an attempt to disrupt the SPARTAN-IV Program itself?" Characters *Riker-012 *Miranda Talavera *Laszlo-108 Just dropping in (Charles/Dread) "When SPARTAN-K113 get's separated from Thor squad and meets a group of battle torn ODST's ,a seemingly normal operation turns for the worst as old blood starts to boil again, and brutes attack from all directions.Can our boys survive?" Characters *SPARTAN-K113 *Colonel George Tallahansen *Sergeant Corey Hall *First lieutenant Alfred Whitcher *Lieutenant Michael Maren *Private Rick Penley *Private Edward Ofstensan *Various brutes Story "Alright boys you ready to do this shit?!" The ODST's nearby were peppy as usual,giving high fives, mocking each other, making bets and generally creating a lot of noise. Meanwhile the Spartans of Thor squad were the polar opposites. "Gear check" Charles-K113 said. The Spartans were thorough in their run through checking ammo, searching for breaks in each others armor, disassembling and reassembling their weapons to make sure nothing was wrong with them, a well oiled machine that has been in effect for years. Alone (Matthias Karlsson/Matt-256) Recover One (Matthias Karlsson/Matt-256) Excerpts from the Halo: Judgement series "Birth of a Leonidan" from Judgement: Genesis "Reveille Again" from Judgement: Revelation "Forest Rumble" from Judgement: Machinations A Running Start (Scott/SPARTAN-501) "The year is 2551, and the Human Covenant war is raging in earnest. The Covenant continue their unstoppable onslaught, and in their desperation, the UNSC approves more and more last ditch solutions. One of these solutions is the ARES Program, the next generation of Spartan II super soldiers---and their exploits will become the stuff of legend, just as with their predecessors. ''"Crimson Team, an elite commando unit, is part of this program and among the best of the best. Comprised of three SPARTAN-II Class III operatives, and outfitted with the latest in bleeding edge armor systems, they are confident, talented, and full of personality. ''"So when the inner colony world of Sargasso falls under Covenant attack, it’s just business as usual for the veteran team. Things take a turn for the worse, however, when they learn they will be deployed alongside Scarlet Team, a rival Class III group known for not only their skill in combat, but their enormous egos and general bad attitude. A rival group during training, feelings are strained between the two units, and no one is more aware of this fact than Roger-341, Crimson Team’s leader. ''"Now, as Covenant forces descend on the world and the mission goes from bad to worse, tensions rise and the two units find each other practically at one another‘s throats. With overwhelming forces converging on them, and thousands of lives hanging in the balance, will the two teams manage to work together…or be annihilated by the invading alien forces?" Characters *Roger-341 *Mica-311 *James-319 *Jennifer-347 *Arnold-351 *Michael-356 Legend (Scott/SPARTAN-501) “Sometimes, legends are just that: legends. Stories, passed from mouth to mouth, growing bigger and bigger--and farther from the truth--with each person. Sometimes, these stories have their history rooted in facts, while others are made up entirely. But sometimes, once in a long time, a story is true.” '' ''On New Jerusalem in December of 2552, a group of marines found themselves in a position not uncommon in the Human-Covenant war; pinned down by enemy armor, surrounded by hordes of alien infantry, and with little hope for escape. But the fate of these soldiers was not the fate of their fallen brethren; seemingly by a miracle, the marines found themselves saved when the enemy troops without ever knowing who had saved them.” '' ''“In the aftermath of the short battle, the marines found themselves ridiculed by their disbelieving battalion when they tried to tell their story. Slowly, the miraculous rescue of their company faded into legend. But for those who were there, the story was no legend--and this was true for everyone who was there. Everyone.” '' '''Characters' *James-319 *Roger-341 *Mica-311 Production Notes Related Pages Category:Matt-256/Stories & Logs